villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Knight (Monty Python)
The Black Knight is a famous minor antagonist in the 1975 iconic classic British comedy film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. He is a rogue knight clad in black, as his name suggests, who guards a tiny bridge for unknown reasons, challenging those who pass by to a duel, and then killing them. Although supremely skilled in swordplay, the Black Knight suffers from unchecked overconfidence and a staunch refusal ever to give up. He was portrayed by the Monty Python member John Cleese, who also played the French Taunter in the same film. Biography King Arthur is accompanied by his trusty squire Patsy, so he is traveling through a forest when he enters a clearing and observes a fight taking place between a Black Knight and a Green one by a bridge over a small stream. As he watches, the Black Knight defeats the Green one by throwing his sword straight through the eye slot of the Green Knight's great helm. Arthur then congratulates the Black Knight and offers him a place at Arthur's court at the , but the Black Knight only stands still, holding his sword vertically, and makes no response until Arthur moves to cross the bridge. The Black Knight moves slightly to block Arthur and declares "None shall pass." King Arthur, in a conciliatory manner, asserts his right to cross, but the Black Knight says Arthur will die. Arthur orders the Black Knight to move but he says, "I move, for no man." Reluctantly, King Arthur fights the Black Knight and, after a short battle, the Knight's left arm is severed. However, even at this, the Black Knight refuses to stand aside, insisting "Tis but a scratch.", to which Arthur says ""A Scratch? You're arm's off!" The Knight says "No it isn't." and Arthur asks about his severed arm, to which the knight says "I've had worse." and fights on. Next his right arm, which had been holding his sword, is also severed, but he still doesn't concede. As the knight is literally disarmed, Arthur assumes the fight is over and kneels to offer a prayer to God as thanks for his victory. The Black Knight interrupts Arthur's prayer by kicking him in the side of the head and accusing him of cowardice; when Arthur points out his injuries, he insists "It's just a flesh wound." In response to the continued kicks and insults, Arthur chops off the Black Knight's right leg. At this point, Arthur is extremely annoyed at the sable-armored warrior's persistence, and asks the amputee if he is going to bleed on him. The knight replies by proclaiming that he's invincible, to which the Arthur replies that he's a loony. Arthur finally cuts off the other leg. As Arthur puts his sword away, the knight offers to call it a "draw". Arthur summons Patsy and rides away, leaving the amputated villain to scream threats at him ("Oh I see; running away, eh? You yellow bastard! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"), whereupon the scene fades out. While the Black Knight may have proved skilled in other battles such as his skirmish with the Green one, he was simply out skilled when dealing with King Arthur. But, nevertheless, nigh-unstoppable in sheer determination, few villains have been as steadfast in their goals as this man, surviving wounds that would kill an ordinary man. But this fearless knight did all in his somewhat limited power to make good on his promise that "none shall pass". Gallery Images Monty-python-black-knight.jpg JUST A FLESH WOUND.jpg 220px-Black Knight_Holy_Grail.png|The Black Knight's arm is cut off. Monty-Python-and-the-Holy-Grailblackknight2.png Blackknight.png|The Black Knight... or what's left of him. Videos Monty Python-The Black Knight Trivia *WatchMojo.com listed Black Knight as #4 on their "Top 10 Monty Python Characters" list. pl:Czarny Rycerz (Monty Python) Category:Dark Knights Category:Monty Python Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Guardians Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Internet Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Arthurian Category:Youtube Movie Villains